Bringing out the Freak in Girls
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: What happens when a bunch of hot girls are left to their own devices? Brooke puts some offers on the table and frisky business ensues, that's what. FEMSLASH ORGY! That caught your attention... Peyton Haley Mia Brooke Lindsey
1. Chapter 1: Locked In

**Bringing out the Freak in Girls (Chapter 1)  
**_This first chapter is based around the 5x09 episode where Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Mia and Lindsey are locked in the Tree Hill High school library. The first few opening exchanges are pulled directly from the real script – the happenings are just altered a little in parts. Thanks again to _Vexer6_ for the idea. It's fucking brilliant and I had a _lot_ of fun writing this. Hope y'all enjoy._

Peyton and Lindsey bickered stubbornly at one another.  
"I did not call you a bitch. I said I didn't like you," Peyton looked sternly at her enemy. The girl engaged to the love of her life. "Hey, if you get tired dragging that fat ass back to the gym, there is a water fountain down the hall."  
"Whatever, you bulimic bitch," Lindsey hissed in reply, making her way for the door. "There's no handle."  
"They're fixing them over the weekend," Brooke said, having found a piece of paper nearby with that same message.  
"So what's that mean?"  
"I think it means we're stuck," Haley said.  
"We cannot be locked in here. I am totally claustrophobic."  
"Looks like we are," Brooke reiterated their position. And she seemed strangely okay with it. "It's not all bad."  
"No? How's that?" Lindsey walked back and forth, stressed.  
"I honestly don't mind missing the game," Mia smirked. Basketball wasn't her thing.  
"Exactly, Mia," Brooke agreed. "And besides... we can play our own game in here." She lunged at Lindsey and gave the taller girl a kiss right on the lips.

Peyton, Haley and Mia's jaws dropped all in unison.  
"What are you doing?" Lindsey pushed Brooke off of her.  
"Oh my God," Haley couldn't believe it.  
"That was hot." Mia most certainly approved. She wasn't as shy and innocent as she let on.  
"Yeah?" Brooke smiled, posing the question rhetorically as Mia moved in on her. The older girl knew a kiss was coming, and it did. Now Lindsey was a spectator to girl-on-girl kissing, and this snog lasted quite some time.  
"Yummy," Brooke murmured as they broke their connection. There was more of it to come, and if Brooke could work her charm on the other three they'd all be in for some incredible sex. "You like that, P Sawyer," she giggled. Peyton couldn't wipe the lust off her face. It was evident the blonde was turned on.  
"Where's my kiss?" Peyton grinned, and her bestie made sure the request didn't go unfulfilled. Mia took a seat on one of the tables, watched the pair and slid a hand down her pants. It was all moving awfully fast, and the Breyton kiss oozed and outpour of feelings. They had been best friends almost their entire lives and now they were making out like lovers.

Without another word, Brooke moved onto Haley. She knew Tutor Girl would be a hard one to crack, but Brooke wanted _her_ to make the move. So she nose-grazed and teased with 'fuck me' eyes. Who could resist that, right?  
"I _so_ wanna eat you out," Brooke whispered. And that did it. Haley snogged her friend and Brooke had her third participant. It was all too easy... She eventually had to pry herself from Haley's grasp, and when she did, Brooke advanced in on Lindsey. "I want you to show us all the things Luke sees." She put a hand on Lindsey's waist, to which the taller girl trembled a little. "And I want you to make Peyton scream." Lindsey was not your typical party girl. She'd never gone out and gotten drunk. She'd never kissed another girl, let alone considered it. Yet here she was feeling open-minded and keen.  
"Okay," she smiled; butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

By this point, Brooke just wanted the pussy. She took advantage of Lindsey's nerves and let her hands do the talking. Mia was already steps ahead with her jeans down around her ankles and both hands giving it to her cunt. And one other girl in particular took notice; Haley. This hot little finger-fucker getting off for everyone to see was her protégé and she wanted a piece of Mia's body. And soon enough, Mia spotted her friend staring.  
"Come here, Haley," she offered with a wink. It was like bait for a hungry fish and Haley couldn't resist. The pair embraced and got all giggly as they kissed. Now it was Peyton the lone girl out and watching this glorious bunch of girls get hot and heavy. Her eyes were glued on BFF Brooke, and were granted a touch of telepathy. While snogging Lindsey and rubbing the layer of denim at her crotch with one hand, Brooke gestured for Peyton the 'come hither' call. The blonde practically leaped by her side, and then behind Brooke. Horny as fuck, she grinded up against Brooke and whispered sweet nothings in her ears.

Peyton hadn't been this turned on in years. When Brooke broke her kiss with Lindsey, she had the two sworn enemies kiss. Neither Peyton nor Lindsey needed little convincing. Their hatred toward one another didn't matter when it came down to lust and wanting to get your freak on. Brooke then made her way over to the table Haley and Mia were getting nasty on and the two girls followed. The first thing on the agenda: stripping. Brooke loved fashion design and loved clothes and everything, but she also appreciated a naked hot chick more than the next closet cunt-lover. So Brooke took initiative - unbuttoning her jeans, making the floor their new friend; letting her boobs breath a little. And both her little fucktoys followed like sheep. The three of them not only had each other's amazing bods to admire in the process, but Haley was on her knees right beside them, eating out Mia at a ferocious rate. So not surprisingly, the trio's panties were already a little damp before they even had the chance to leave 'em behind.

"I want you to fuck her, Lindsey." Brooke made her intentions clear the second her two lady friends were ready. "Let out anger out," she grinned.  
"Is this what you want?" Lindsey pushed the blonde and bowled her clean over. She gave Brooke a glance as she stalked Peyton down and stood over her. In any normal situation, Peyton would have got right back up and given Lindsey a threat, but that's the last thing she wanted. She loved this little game and loved the sense of power this 'mean' girl had over her. It was kinky and would leave to a delightful fuck. Plus it was making Brooke rub herself and whimper already.  
"Fuck me like Lucas fucks you, bitch," the blonde hissed. The 'freak' of these girls was well and truly out. As a little appetizer, Lindsey shoved Haley's face into the cunt she was eagerly lapping up. The married girl moaned as pussy juices ran down her chin and her nose was filled with the aroma. Even when Lindsey let up and let Haley fuck Mia in peace, the keen little rugmuncher kept her face planted firmly in the nice cookie. Brooke had both pair of girls to work with and her pussy was tingling as she masturbated.

The two rivals had their shit sorted. Peyton got on her hands and knees, and Lindsey mimicked it.  
"Want my fingers in your pussy?"  
"God yes," Peyton grunted.  
"Yeah?" Lindsey took it nice and slow; teasing the blonde's clit, fingering her hole methodically slow. Until suddenly, BAM. "You want _my_ man, huh? You wanna steal Lucas? Huh?" She shoved three fingers inside Peyton and unleashed.  
"Oh, you bitch!" Peyton screamed, but she really loved it.  
"You fucking bulimic bitch."  
"Oh, god!"  
"You like that, slut? Yeah, you know you do."

Peyton was moaning, Mia was moaning, and loudest of all, Brooke was moaning. The library was a 'moanfest' and the instigator of it all – the one left to her own devices – was the most vocal. Brooke was on the brink of orgasm and just wanted one teensy little treasure for when she did. The brunette dropped to her knees (hands still working her cunt over like an impossibly fast machine) and crawled the short way over to right up close and personal with all the action. From there, Brooke used Lindsey's tight ass like a dinner plate and licked away at the gaping backdoor hole. Lindsey barely even flinched but commented on what a nasty whore Brooke was, and that's when the sexy host came. She dug her tongue into future Mrs Scott's butt and kept it there 'til her orgasm passed.

The sounds that came out of Brooke were some of the most amazing one could ever witness, and maybe it was just Lindsey's keenness to replicate the ass-eating by doing the same to her blonde arch rival, but Peyton found herself becoming considerably weaker at the knees. As Brooke's squeals and screams died down to just moans, she lapped up Lindsey's cunt. So consumed by the abundance of perfection they were experiencing, the three girls didn't even notice their little rockstar friend above climaxing. And it was a pity, too, because Mia was a squirter. Her voice cracked, the squealing kicked in and she edged herself away from Haley's mouth with good reason. Mia thrashed her head uncontrollably to one side as she took aim. Before Haley could grasp what was coming, the floodgates opened and a wall of delicious cum came gushing at her. She had never been more turned as this chick whose vocal talents she admired so dearly drenched her face in juices. And she had never even been on the receiving end of a facial from Nathan. This was her debut into that part of sex and it was incredible. The pair got to kissing, before Mia sucked a little of her own cum off of Haley's beautiful features. They both excited to _really_ get this orgy going.

So they tagged in and continued with the path the three hotties had made. Haley ducked in under Peyton and had the blonde give her oral, while Mia snugged in behind Brooke and kept this 'chain' mentality going. One after another had their mouths in some grade A pussy and sweat wasn't the only thing dripping off of these girls.

Peyton in particular was loving her first taste of a cunt. Her amazing eyes were all the sexier and she was drooling madly as she pigged out on Haley's delicious pinkness. The brunette moaned Peyton's name as she lay there spellbound with utter pleasure. On the other end of this girl-bang, Mia was helping herself to Brooke's juices. This musical prodigy just loved the taste of cum, and the feel of it down her throat. And seeing as how Brooke was still shaky from that orgasm, her pussy was delicious and dripping. It made her Mia's perfect candidate.

Feeling as if she had to step up the ante, Lindsey made the bold move of venturing into Peyton's ass. The blonde wasn't expecting anal, and that's exactly why Lindsey felt the need for it. To get this bitch moaning again. With her fingers lubed in Peyton's pre-cum, she dug two of them deep inside the delectable, scrawny ass.  
"BITCH!" Peyton shrieked. The pain was rather intense – and Lindsey's callousness really ticked the blonde off – but again, it was Peyton's dirty side that shone through in the end. "You filthy bitch," she gritted her teeth as this chick she was supposed to hate gave her something to love.  
"Say my name," Lindsey demanded. "You know what? Call me Lindsey _Scott_." Her relationship with Luke fuelled this whole dyke business between the pair, and it was a rush – a thrill.  
"_Peyton Scott_," the blonde cackled (rather menacingly and creepily). She was now looking back at her counterpart and leaving Haley unattended, but that didn't matter none, because her teacher friend was already taking care of herself. "That's _my_ ring he gave you, bitch!"

Lindsey didn't know what that meant in the heat of things, and she wasn't going to drop everything for 'question time', so she just took it at face value and saw it as Peyton being the nasty whore she was.  
"Oh, _really_?" Lindsey laughed, equally as menacingly as Peyton had. And then came the intense pounding. Peyton got up from where she was perched on her elbows and wrists; now to the palms of her hands. Lindsey worked her fingers in and out of the blonde's ass like an impenetrable force. And to make things more unbearable for Peyton, Lindsey rubbed her clit at an astronomical rate as well.  
"Ohhh, FUCK! Fuuuuhhck!" She bellowed time and time again.  
"LINDSEY Scott! LINDSEY Scott!"

Brooke was peering over Lindsey's shoulder, absolutely adoring the sight of her best friend being pummelled and shouted at. She was dying to see Peyton's cumface.  
"Fuck her. Fuck her," Brooke murmured.  
"I'm CUMMMMMIIIIIIIIINGGGH!" Peyton completely lost it as she came to that point of no return. She jerked around with Lindsey's fingers puckered deep in her ass and not going anywhere any time soon. This orgasm was the rawest experience of her life and she felt like her entire urinary tract was going to pop out as she came. Brooke watched on in awe, totally speechless and uber horny as Peyton's cunt spat and dripped all over the place. She felt an overwhelming desire come over her, and as much as Mia didn't appreciate the gorgeous girl leaving, Brooke lunged in to make camp under Peyton. She opened her mouth wide and caught every bit of cum she possibly could.  
"Thirsty, Brooke?" Lindsey grinned, squeezing the fashionista's boobs and letting Peyton's tight butt go free (for now). "Dirty girl," she popped the two fingers of the moment down Brooke's gob and the brunette treated them like a prize.  
"Ohh, Brooke," Peyton moaned, so in love with her best friend's freakiness. Here was Tree Hill's richest and sexiest babe essentially tasting her ass. It didn't get much filthier than that.

"My turn, bitches." Lindsey was eager to have her own special treatment. Brooke wasn't quite ready to see those delicious fingers go, though, and where they went, she followed. Lindsey sat herself up and soon Mia got in behind her. The pair of them shared a kiss, before Mia let the older girl lay back about 30 degrees on her for support. Lindsey spread her legs, and by this time Peyton's intentions were well and truly made. While Brooke lay by Lindsey's side sucking her fingers once again, Haley was up on her feet and contempt on making Luke's fiancé finish what Peyton had started.

It was all like some beautifully-orchestrated karma sutra manoeuvring, but in actual fact everyone just sort of fell in place. Very little words were said because each girl knew what they wanted. Peyton spread Lindsey's snatch and immediately went to town on it. She wanted the pussy. Mia was happy with being a spectator and giving Lindsey a place to rest. Haley just wanted to cum; and Brooke wanted to suck the smell of Peyton's ass off of some pretty fingers. Simple.  
"You better make me cum," Haley remarked sternly to the girl at the center of attention. Lindsey was itching for another pussy in her mouth. As she'd learnt, it was much better than cock.

Haley stood over her, spread her pussy to its limits, and made sure to get right up in Lindsey's grill. "Yeah, that's it," she approved. Lindsey munched on it immediately, and Mia – horny as hell – played with the older girl's tits as she watched it all go down.  
"You taste so fuckin' good," Peyton said, squeezing and pinching Lindsey's thighs as she chowed down on her rival's cunt more ferociously with each passing moment. "_Peyton_ Scott, bitch." She slapped some ass as she made the comment, to which Lindsey squealed. And the slapping passed on like a fever to Mia. The young girl gave Lindsey's boobs a few smacks, and a fair share to Haley's butt as well.  
"Cum on her." Mia was desperate to see it. To see her musical mentor's sticky juices on this hot babe in the middle of it all. "Cum on her face," she moaned.

Both Haley and Lindsey were making some noise. (Actually, they all were, excepting Brooke.) And Haley's dam was about to burst. She was never a screamer in the sack, but when an orgasm hit it was a different story.  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Haley grinded herself harder into Lindsey's mouth as she rode her climax home. "Ohhhh... _GOD_! God YES, LINDSSEEEEEY!" She didn't have the sexiest of cumfaces, but that's just because the orgasm was so damn intense. And the more intense, the better.

Haley grabbed Lindsey's head and crammed her crotch harder into it again. For a few seconds there, Lindsey was going without breath. The horny married chick was suffocating the poor girl and smothering her with pussy juices. But Lindsey fucking loved it, like any nymphomaniac probably would. The same rule that applied to the intensity of a climax applied to smut. The smuttier, the better.  
"Oh my Goooohhhd," Haley bent over like a stripper and kissed her beaver-eater on the lips. "You're talented, girl," she laughed. Lindsey's chin was dripping with cum and the shorter girl adored it. Haley got down next to Peyton and worked with what her blonde friend gave her. Peyton played nice and shared. Haley was given the clit while Peyton honed in on finger-fucking. "Do her ass, too," the brunette bit her lips, dying to see it happen.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah." They looked into one another's eyes, Peyton blindly finding Lindsey's butthole and sliding a finger in there.  
"You like that?" she smiled; Haley glancing for a quick look but now more turned on by pretty face before her. The pair kissed like a long-time couple – confidently and with meaning – then it was back to business.

Lindsey could do nothing but moan as Peyton stuffed her holes and Haley made a toy of her clit. And to make things all the more erotic, Mia (being the freaky girl she transformed into with a little help from Brooke, just like the rest of them) gave Lindsey a few fingers to deepthroat.  
"Cum, baby," Haley encouraged, watching Lindsey intently as she rubbed the girl's clit.  
"She likes those fingers," Brooke popped up from Lindsey's side, admiring what the clan was doing to this wife-to-be. "Fingers in every hole." She kissed their fucktoy and whispered all sorts of slutty things in her ear afterwards.  
"Come on, baby, CUM," Haley gave Lindsey's tits a little grope, and just as she did, the cries came. Lindsey's screams topped that of Brooke's and this professional writing editor couldn't have scripted a better orgasm herself. All four girls watched smiling as Lindsey thrashed about in pure ecstasy.  
"Oh my God," Brooke laughed, totally impressed and wowed.  
"Aaahhhhh," Lindsey was still well and truly sensitive. She was shaking at the thighs and her pussy was tingling like crazy.  
"I think she wants more," Peyton told the group.  
"God, no," Lindsey giggled. She really couldn't go another round – not with her body the way it was now.  
"She _needs_ more," Peyton grinned. This blonde showed no mercy.

The group was keen. They wanted to see Lindsey get fucked senseless. She had such a euphoric orgasm and they all wanted seconds.  
"You bitches," Lindsey laughed for a moment – a bit scared of these girls doing more to her, but ready to be completely smitten and given an almost 'out-of-body' experience.

Peyton slid her fingers back in Lindsey's tight holes and it was on again. Who said a bunch of hot chicks being locked in a library was a bad thing? The 'freak' in these girls loved it...

-  
**END OF CHAPTER ONE  
**Please leave reviews with what you liked or didn't like; what you want to see come out of this story in the future, etc. I always say this (and I will again): that kind of support really helps motivate me to write.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Do That Again

**Bringing out the Freak in Girls  
Chapter 2: Let's Do That Again**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_  
The girls awoke naked and cozied up in one another's arms. Lindsey was the first up, and just lay there watching Brooke sleep. One by one they all opened their eyes and welcomed the new day with smiles and kisses. The young and talented Mia Catalano was the 'omega' of the group, so to speak, and she got a little more than just smooches as the foursome took control of her body. Being the most pussy-hungry of the group, Peyton ate out Mia, Haley and Brooke played with the young girl's breasts, while Lindsey hunched and masturbated over her. They basically picked up where they had left off last night. And what a night it was, with the orgy going well past midnight before they got some shut-eye together. None of them whined or even cared about having to sleep on the library floor. Their bodies had come off such highs that a nice, cushioned bed would not go missed.

As great as it was to be hidden away from the world and free to do as they pleased, being locked in the facility did have its downsides. The girls were going hungry and in desperate need of a shower. Yes, they had quickly grown fond of the scent of pussy, but after a sticky sex romp, even nymphomaniacs need a clean to refresh. After playing with each other for a little longer, they switched to proactive mode, and being the thinkers that they were, got dressed and scoped out a ceiling vent close by. Haley climbed halfway up one of the shelves and, with a little teamwork, the girls managed to get her into the passageway. Within the minute, she had navigated to an escape route of sorts and came swinging down from the ceiling just outside the library, finding her feet like Catwoman. Haley promptly opened the door and Brooke took the lead as she ran down the hall to the girls' shower room.

"I'm already sick of those clothes. Strip, you sexy bitches," Brooke said as they reached their destination. Getting dressed was merely a necessary precaution should anyone else be wandering the halls. Brooke beat them all to full nudity again. Because she was such a slut in highschool, she had vast experience getting butt naked in a hurry. The brunette turned on five shower heads and, just how they woke up, the girls joined one by one. Peyton's eyes were glued on her best friend. She ran her hands over Brooke as water beamed down on their banging bodies, and had the brunette bend over just a touch so that she could finger her to climax. Fuck just admiring Brooke. Fuck getting clean. Peyton wanted the dirty little bitch she discovered last night to run things. Brooke came in no time at all; her legs shaking and her knees nearly buckling as the euphoric sensations came in waves.  
"I've wanted this for so long," Peyton said as she leant against Brooke and nibbled in her ear.  
"_And now, we can have it_," Lindsey came up from behind the pair. "That's what Lucas said back, right?" Luke's novel, 'An Unkindness of Ravens',mentioned that first moment when Leyton almost hooked up.

The group played around with each other in the showers before deciding they had better call it a day. Haley and Lindsey had each found several text and voicemail messages from Nathan and Lucas on their phones, so as not to worry the guys, leaving seemed a priority. They didn't know that this little lesbian rendezvous had only just begun. They all begrudgingly put their clothes back on and headed for the school's entrance.  
"What the hell?" Peyton tried turning the handle on the front doors.  
"What?"  
"It's not opening," the blonde tried harder.  
"Oh my god," Lindsey said in disbelief.  
"Hey, there's reception," Brooke checked her phone. "Should I call the principal or groundskeeper or...?" But nobody had their numbers. The girls split up and went down the halls, trying to open the classroom doors but it was to no avail – they were all locked.  
"We just need a chair or something," Peyton said as they regrouped. "We can go through a vent again. If we get into a classroom, we can get out through the windows."  
"Wait, wait, wait," Mia jumped in. "We're locked in here. Nobody knows we're here, nobody's around, and we're all, like, _totally_ horny."  
"You're saying we stay in here?" It hit Haley then how much she didn't know Mia. Then again, she knew Brooke and Peyton for years and they changed overnight. There was no telling what a girl buzzing with hormones could become.  
"Have I mentioned how much I like you?" Brooke came in close to Mia and gave her the most intense eye-fucking yet. "Get fucking naked again, you dirty little bitch."  
"I say we dress her up in our cheerleader outfit," Peyton said as she slipped a hand down her jeans, rubbing one out. "I saw a pair in the showers. It was just left there." The four older girls circled Mia now, like a group of bullies surrounding a soon-to-be victim. This invitation she had put out there to fuck again was met with a swift and resounding reply. _Why, yes, we would like to keep this song playing and taste some more fine pussy._

They suddenly didn't feel the need to leave anymore. There must have been a way out of the school; another vent that lead to a classroom with windows. They had reception and could call any number of people to come help. But they were all madly in love with the female body and wanted as much of it as they could get. Every single one of their pussies still yearned to be licked and fucked some more. Brooke, Peyton, and Mia retreated to the showers while Lindsey and Haley stayed momentarily to call their loved ones. Each girl made up a bullshit lie about where they were staying, leading Lucas and Nathan to believe the pair had gone for a girl's night out after the game and crashed at a motel. Their story was met with mild scepticism but it wasn't as if the couples ever had a moment's doubt in their relationships. They trusted each other exponentially. After Haley was done making her call, she wandered up to her friend and rubbed the taller girl through her jeans. Lindsey wrapped up her call quick smart – before the moaning kicked in – and playfully pushed Haley off of her.  
"Save it for the showers," she chuckled. When the duo arrived back at their new sex headquarters – the showers – Mia was already geared up like a Ravens cheerleader and on her back as Brooke and Peyton soaked up her tight body.  
"Hey, check this out," Mia pointed to her crotch eagerly as Haley and Lindsey walked in. "The chick that left her outfit here left her panties too... _unwashed_."  
"Everything's dirty. She just dumped it here," Brooke added. "How fucking hot is that?" Her eyes went to Peyton and that's when Haley and Lindsey noticed the blonde had said underwear in her possession. She brought them up to her nose and took a whiff, shuddering and getting crazy horny.  
"The little skank did it on purpose," Peyton said with certitude. "I know it from experience leaving mine in the boys' locker room after practice."  
"You sneaky slut," Brooke ran a hand over her bestie, feeling an emphatic connection. "That's why your uniforms always went missing and you needed so many replacements." If that revelation didn't make the brunette wet, nothing would.  
"There's even cum stains on her _skirt_," Haley noticed. "How does that happen?"  
"I don't know, but whoever's it is, she must be a bigger slut than Brooke was," Peyton said amicably.  
"Says the girl who let random guys use her outfit like a cum rag."  
"I like the way you say that... _cum rag_."  
"Cum rag," Mia gave her sexiest rendition, as if promoting the product. "How about you pass me your _cum rag_ and let me have a taste."

Peyton reached over to the pile of all their clothes while Haley and Lindsey were just adding theirs. The blonde picked out her damp panties and shoved them in Mia's face.  
"Open that pretty mouth for me, Mia," Peyton told her with a real aggressive streak. "Open nice and wide, you slut."  
"Oh, fuck," Brooke's head lolled to one side, so strong was her lust. Never in a million years did she think her best friend could be so filthy, even after all the crazy shit she said the night before. "Oh, yeah, do. Please do it. Stuff your panties in her mouth," Brooke spoke softly, squinting one eye open as she furiously worked her clit. Sure enough, Mia enveloped the cum-enriched satin panties and her cheeks puffed out a little as her tongue swirled around the material.  
"Yeah, baby. That's it. Show everybody what a dirty whore you are," Peyton gave the younger girl a few little taps and slaps on the face. "Haley, come taste your little musical protégé here." The blonde spread Mia's legs before taking aiming for her pussy and hitting it with a direct shot of spit. "Rub that in and eat her out."  
"Sure, Peyton," Haley got down on the floor, nodding to the blonde like a servant would before adhering to their queen. Only this servant was entirely pleased and thankful for it. She added a glob of her own spit to the party, mixing it in with Peyton's as she incessantly rubbed Mia's cunt.  
"Look at me. Look at me," Haley told Mia but the nubile was too consumed with the panties in her mouth to disperse attention.  
"Look at her!" Peyton grabbed Mia by the hair and jarred her head forward. "Do what we tell your slutty ass to do. Look into those sexy eyes as she rubs your filthy, ungrateful little cunt."  
"Oh, god, Peyton," a voice moaned from afar. "That's so fucking sexy." It was Lindsey perched up against a wall, playing with herself as she checked out the blonde. This girl who was once the love of Luke's life and now her sworn enemy had an innate ability to get her dripping wet. Peyton was the puppeteer of the group and it shocked no one more than her best bud. Instinct says that Brooke would be the dominatrix to rule them and – through her notoriously dirty mind – make them all sluttier versions of themselves. In actual fact, Peyton was by far the biggest sex freak and had experimented quite a lot in the LA underground sex scene between the time she left Tree Hill and came back. She did an Oscar-winning job of hiding that side to her and when the opportunity presented itself, would react to fine-smelling pussy the same way a werewolf would a full moon. Bloodthirsty? Try cum thirsty.

Peyton turned just enough so she could still keep a strong grasp of Mia's hair and show Lindsey that wonderful spot between her legs at the same time.  
"Come closer. You're missing the view," she told the brunette. Lindsey knee-walked over to the group and parked her ass in front of Peyton, both of them with parted legs, knees in the air and feet flat on the ground. Their eyes wandered up and down each other's bodies, from their pretty faces to their soaking wet, pink twats. The sexual energy was palpable as these two smoking hotties admired what the other was packing. "Lucas is so lucky," Peyton moaned, biting her bottom lip as she began rubbing herself to this gorgeous woman. Lindsey masturbated back to the blonde beauty and thought the world of her. Peyton being an inconsiderate bitch to her in the past may have been the fuel to this lust-filled fire. The blonde's demeanour here in these showers was unlike anything Lindsey had come across and soon she was looking only at her counterpart's face. She grew hornier watching Peyton's eyes dart up and down her body, ogling her figure and most frequently her snatch as the pair played footsies.  
"Peyton," the older girl moaned softly, seeking eye contact and getting it. "Oh, god," Lindsey rubbed her cunt faster and knew the euphoria was 'coming' soon. She stared into Peyton's amazing green eyes for a moment longer before her own eyes rolled to the back of her head and she came.  
"Yeah, baby. Let it out," Peyton groaned, feeling one of Lindsey's tits as the climax took hold of her. "Let all that fucking juice trickle out for me." The brunette's head swayed from side to side and that was too tempting for Peyton, who dropped her agenda to keep Mia obedient and her head upright, pouncing on Lindsey and bowling her over. Lindsey barely noticed the blonde ravaging her at first. It wasn't until she got a tongue down her throat that she realised what Peyton had done and she surrendered to this girl-crazy sex freak. "I'm so wet for you too," the blonde moaned breathlessly into Lindsey's mouth as she humped her thigh. "So fucking wet." Peyton had mastered the art of grinding her clit up against a girl and now it was her turn to climax. Lindsey took the initiative to be the aggressive little predator and make out with her prey as she experienced all the pleasures of an orgasm. The friction on her thigh from Peyton's cunt was amazing and she felt the warmth of cum run down her skin partway through frenching the blonde.  
"Come on me, Peyton," Lindsey broke the kiss and put her hands around the girl's neck, swooning some more as Peyton opened her eyes and their mutual gaze continued. They had only just hit the showers and now here Lindsey was covered in sweat and the sweet nectar of a pussy.  
"Choke her, Lindsey," Brooke ordered as she joined the pair, laying on top of Peyton and making her part of a sex sandwich. The writing editor was hesitant at first, having never played so rough in her life, but the girl submitting approved.  
"Please," Peyton nodded frantically with an impassioned sincerity. So Lindsey tightened her grasp a touch and was mesmerised by the expression on the blonde's face. Brooke blindly jammed three fingers inside her best friend's open mouth and quickly added a fourth, reaching for her throat, watching Lindsey watch Peyton. It was enough for her to see the awe on Lindsey's face as she imagined Peyton's face going red, gagging on fingers that had been snugly tucked up Brooke's cooch.  
"How's she look, Lindsey? Like the biggest whore you've ever seen?"  
"Definitely," Lindsey replied in a hypnotic fashion, consumed with this action literally right in front of her face.  
"I want her to see what a whore _you_ can be," Brooke drew her fuck tools out of Peyton and slammed them past Lindsey's lips, down the brunette's lovely hole. And as her grip around Peyton's neck slowly loosened and her arms dropped to the side, Brooke put a strong chokehold on her bestie. She then managed all five fingers into Lindsey's mouth and eventually her entire hand. "Ooh, would you look at that. You're so fucking beautiful right now, baby. Take my fist." Lindsey's eyes were watering and she felt hands all over her, coming from every direction. Peyton was busy squeezing her tits while Mia and Haley – having put their thing on hold – fooled with Lindsey from the waist down. "Fuck her little pussy raw!" Brooke bellowed. "Make her come again—with my hand down her pretty throat!" Haley got to and fingered Lindsey with one hand while her other tended to the taller girl's clit. Mia watched proceedings from the end with her mouth full of Lindsey's toes. "Come on, Haley. Make this bitch squirt all over the place!" With so much energy being put into the one body of oozing sexuality, nobody even noticed Peyton and the tinge of purple in her face – least of all Lindsey herself. All of a sudden, the blonde made a howler of a grunt and her body convulsed as much as it could in its current constrictions. So focussed on giving Lindsey a second orgasm, nobody realised Peyton had been getting herself off again and everybody stopped to watch her in this uncontrollable fit of ecstasy. Brooke immediately eased up on her chokehold but Peyton just as quickly forced the brunette's arm around her and tighter than before. Erotic asphyxiation was another thing she had grown fond of in LA.

As Peyton's orgasm wound down, all attention soon returned to Lindsey. With that amazing display of a nymph nearly letting herself pass out just to reach an otherwise unattainable orgasm, Lindsey had seldom been hornier in her life. But she didn't have time to reflect and think about how momentous this all was; the hands on her breasts, in her pussy, and down her throat, as well as the mouth sucking on her toes. It all felt incredible but what really got her off was merely the thought of it all. These four girls were relentless in dominating Lindsey and it was incredible to think that not 24 hours ago, the only one of which she was remotely close to was Haley. Lindsey fended off her orgasm for as long as she could (barely another minute) to ride out this amazing feeling. All the girls shared a satisfied smile and giggle when she come and the mood switched to softcore as they went around sharing tender kisses. This little orgy was far from over. They saw no reason to stop making each other feel good and there were still so many more canals to explore.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

I know I should be updating all my stories more often but this one really deserved it. You could never get sick of these five women in a room together. All reviews are appreciated and I especially like knowing if you had any favourite parts or lines so don't be afraid about jotting them down.


End file.
